Assassin's Creed V: The Pieces of Eden
by DaFaoq
Summary: 1506, Fabio Amelio is a 17 year-old boy who lives in Zadar, Croatia. His life is about to change. He's the son of a master assassin. This story is about Fabio Auditore da Venezia, the illegitimate son of Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Following in his footsteps, Fabio searches for the remaining Pieces of Eden and regains what his father has lost."Victoria di Assassini!"
1. The Good, the Bad and the Beautiful

**Sequence 1 **

The Good, the Bad and the Beautiful

INTRODUCTION  
Ezio is a womanizer. And womanizers often have relationships, with relationships comes sex. And from sex sometimes comes a child, even if it was not planned.  
This story is about Fabio Auditore da Venezia the illegitimate son of Ezio, who follows in the footsteps of his father. He collects the Pieces of Eden and regains what his father has lost.  
This is Assassin's Creed V: The Pieces of Eden

Fabio Amelio is born in August 1489 in Venice. His mother, Giulia Amelio has decided to give Fabio her last name in order to prevent anyone to know from her secret relationship with Ezio. When Fabio is 7 years old, he and his mother move to Zadar in Croatia. Fabio has a nice and peaceful youth, but when he reaches puberty he wants to go back to Venice more and more. It is 1506, Fabio is 17 years old and asks his mother the well known question:

"Mama, when will we be going back to Venezia?" Fabio asks  
"We won't"  
"That's what you always say!"  
"Fabio, we lack the money. 15000ƒ is way to much" his mother sounds exhausted  
"Than why won't you let me work? I am 17, I can handle it!"  
"You have your job at the café"  
"But being a bartender is not really exiting is it?"  
"Do you think I…" She can not finish her sentence, her son is angry… again  
"I'll go back once, with or without you!" He shouts.  
Fabio walks out of the living room, out of his house: "ARH CAZZO"

Fabio visits Jegor Hačko, a friend of Fabio. He asks him to have a drink in the café

*knock knock*  
"Ah Fabio" he sais, "what a surprise, how're you doing?"  
"I've known better days. Do you want to come over to the café?"  
"Sure!"

When they arrive at the café, they both take a beer

"So, what happened?" Jegor asked  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" But the attempt to hide his problem failed  
"Don't try to hide it; something has happened I can see it from the look on your face, now what happened?" Jegor asks again  
Fabio sighs deeply "Alright, lets say Me and my mother had a disagreement again"  
"What about?"  
"Moving back to Venice" Fabio answers as he take a sip of his beer

"Aha, your heart still wants to go back eh?"  
"Indeed, 15000ƒ is a lot of money"  
"15000?!, ppprrt! Jegor choughs, "Is that what it costs to move to Venice? I mean it's not impossible if you work hard for a couple of months but 15000ƒ is indeed a lot of money"  
"That's the point, mother won't let me find a proper job. It's impossible to get that kind of money with my current job"  
"Than what are you going to do?"  
"Not listen to her and find a job anyway"  
Jegor finishes his beer "I've got to go home, we'll talk more tomorrow"  
"Yeah, me to. See you tomorrow"

Fabio walks back home, but doesn't want to go home so he doesn't. After roaming the streets of Zadar for 40 minutes he crosses the house of Scilla Viano, a beautiful girl. He stops, would she still be awake?

"Scilla?" He tries… nothing, again "Scilla?"  
"Who is there?" a female voice asks  
"It's me Fabio"  
"Fabio, I knew you'd show up."  
"Can I come in, or maybe stay tonight?" The boy is trying very hard to sound cool  
"My parents are visiting some friends in Italy so that's fine"  
"When will they be back?"  
"Tomorrow morning, so when you wake up you'll have to leave, sorry"  
"But until then I'm staying here with you"

Together they fall on her bed and after some exciting hours they fall asleep. When he wakes up, Fabio notices that Scilla is already awake for a while. When he's put his clothes on he hears something downstairs. "My parents" Scilla whispers. Fabio gives her a quick kiss and climbs through the window pane on the roof and walks away.

When he's home, Fabio expects an angry mother. But Giulia isn't angry at all.

A sudden voice says: "So, you weren't home last night either were you?"  
"No, were you?" He answers  
"No, I knew you weren't gonna come home so I went to see David"  
Fabio doesn't like that name, not that he doesn't like David in person, but he just can't stand the name. "David, the Blacksmith?" He asks

"Yeah, it was very nice, now I've got some work to do and before you ask, no I'm not angry nor concerned. I know you'll be fine, you can go"

"I forgot to check my mail yesterday" he thinks as he walks towards the dovecote, and there's something else he has to do but he can't remember what it is. Fabios white dove is sitting in the dovecote with a letter on his paw. "Meet me at the port tonight, Ezio" That was it, Jegor! He is supposed to meet him right now. He climbs on to the roof en runs towards Jegors house. Jegor is already waiting for him

"Hmm, you are a bit late" Jegor whispers  
"I know, sorry, I had some things to arrange" Fabio answers "Why are you whispering?"  
"Like sleeping with Scilla Viano you mean? Oh my throat is sore so speaking is not a great idea"  
For a moment Fabio feels like a pudding so weak "How can you possibly …"  
"I saw you climbing into her room on my way home. You're a lucky man Fabio"  
"Yes I am"

They're walking towards the port while they talk

"Hey, about the job finding thing." Jegor tries to speak but his throat refuses "I think you should work for David"  
"No way"  
"Why not? It's a well paid job"  
"Because I don't want to work for my mother's secret lover" Fabio knew what was going on between his mother and David, and he didn't want to make it any more awkward than necessary.  
"Maybe you can do multiple things for your money? Like being a shipmate and a courier."  
"Hmm, that sounds not bad"  
"The captain is looking for strong young men I've heard."

They have arrived at the port, Fabio gets an idea.

"Captain!" he yells  
"What is it?" the captain turns around. He has a white beard and white hair, brown eyes.  
I hear you're looking for strong young men?"  
"That's right, why?"  
"What do you need them for?"  
"Helping me carry the goods on and of the ship and as shipmate, interested?"  
"Yes I am and my friend Jegor is as well"  
"Excellent!"  
"To which locations do you usually sail?"  
"Well, we start here in Zadar and sail to Ancona, then back to Zadar to drop some goods and do a resupply, and after that we sail to Venezia and back to Zadar again."  
"Really!? That's great! What about the payment?" Fabio feels great, this is like a dream coming true  
"Ehm, about 1000 to 1300ƒper trip"  
"I think you've found your strong young men!"  
"Great! We'll be leaving in 2 days, so if you two would like to be here tomorrow just after sunrise then we'll start packing things up!"  
"We'll be there, till tomorrow!"

Fabio and Jegor go to the café to celebrate it, but Fabio leaves early to visit his father.

Fabio arrives at the port. He can't see his father anywhere when...  
Ezio: Boo!  
"Father!"

"Fabio!" they're both happy to see each other

"What are you wearing, what's with al the weapons, the sudden letter I wa…" Fabio is shocked he doesn't understand it. What did his father want? What was going on?

"Easy, calm down, that's why I'm here, to tell you something."

"Last time we spoke you were also wearing these clothes and weapons"

"Listen, I am here to explain you some things: I think you already figured out that I don't have a common job. Don't be mad or scared of what I'm going to tell you now, I'm an assassin Fabio, and so are you, you've probably heard of "The assassino" well, that's me"

"So you are the one that kills those Templers? But…"

"I'll talk to your mother about moving to Venezia, get that money from sailing"

"How do you know?"

"I've been here all afternoon, I see and hear everything."

"But mother never wants to see you again"

"I'm not so sure about that. Listen, train and improve your free-run skills and prepare yourself for a complete different life, because when you and your mother finally live in Venezia you'll no longer be "Fabio Amelio"

"What, than who will I be?"

"You will be: Fabio Auditore da Venezia, son of Ezio Auditore da Firenze"

"But father, I…"

"Listen, Go home and go to sleep. Your mother is having a drink in the café, I'll talk to her. I'll see you in Venice alright?"

"Alright"

:"Good night Fabio and stay out of trouble"

"Good night father"

The next morning it's still dark when Fabio walks towards the port. The Captain tells him and Jegor to completely inspect the ship. Fabio walks to the storage room, he takes a good look at the locks of the safes, and it seems the locks have to be repaired

Fabio: "Captain, I think we have a big problem"  
Capt.: "What's the problem? Ah, I see, those locks have to be repaired"  
Jegor: "I can fix it, but I need some steel, an anvil and a hammer"  
Capt.: "There's an anvil and a hammer in the blacksmith storage, but no steel"  
Fabio: "I'll get it for you, I know just the right place to get some steel"

Fabio is walking very fast to Davids blacksmith shop, he knows that Yuri is around so he's walking, almost running. But it didn't work there he is: Yuri Altorff, Fabios German arch enemy and one of the most dangerous people of Zadar  
Yuri: "Amelio, what a surprise to see you here"  
Fabio: "Back of Yuri, I've got some things on my mind"  
Yuri: "Things like what?" (Yuris friends show up)  
Fabio: "Working for my money instead of stealing it like you do!"  
Yuri: "What do you need money for, that ***** "Viano"?"  
Fabio: "SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!" Fabio runs to Yuri but Yuris friends stop him and take his arms  
Fabio: "Let go of me!"

He uses his elbow to break loose and hits as hard and as much as possible. When his rage lowers, Fabio sees Yuris friends lying on the ground, Yuri himself is gone. Fabio robs the boys and runs to the blacksmith. David isn't there, but there is a box with a lot of steel. He takes the box and pays with the robbed money. He carrys the steel to the port

Jegor: "Fabio, at last. What happened to you?"  
Fabio: "Yuri Altorff had to stand in my way."  
Jegor: "Ai, not Yuri again, with all his friends?"  
Fabio: "Yep, but let's fix the lock, I'll prepare the goods for transportation"  
Jegor: "Aye"  
Fabio and Jegor fix everything fixable and prepare everything for the journey. Fabio's feeling sick, the wound on his head from the fight with Yuri hurts like hell "Jegor, Captain, I think I have to visit a doctor" he says. The captain says it's fine "everything is done now, you can go" When Fabio arrives at the doctor he asks for a medicine. The doctor gives him something against the pain and tells Fabio to take some rest. Fabios head hurts, he's tired and the sunlight's hurting his eyes. He goes home to go to sleep. His eyes are closed but that meeting with his father keeps him from restful sleep...by the looks of it.


	2. Dreams of Venice

**Sequence 2**

Dreams of Venice

Fabio awakens. The church bells tell him it is 6:00, time to go. He puts his clothes on and packs his stuff. Clothes, a picture of Scilla Viano and his knife… "Where is it? I must have it here somewhere". But he can't find it. Fabio got the knife as a present from his father for his 14th birthday. Finally he has found it, now it is time to go to the port.

Captain: "Ah, Fabio! There you are. Are you ready for your first boat trip?"

Fabio: "Sure I am!"

Captain: "Excellent! Jegor is preparing the last few things and then we're ready to go"

They sail out of the port and their journey has begun. The captain sails the most, but halfway Fabio tries. He does a fine job but the last part is done by the captain.

In Ancona they eat and drink something, after that the captain speaks to the merchants about the money and Fabio and Jegor deliver the packages.

Fabio: "Where do we have to deliver this again?"

Jegor: "You see that building over there?" He points at a big warehouse-like building. "That is the where they're expecting us, we deliver it to them, and they deliver everything at the right address"

Fabio: "That's pretty smart"

Jegor: "Sure it is, but is also costs a lot of money, causing the price of a product to go up."

Together they walk towards to the warehouse. They're almost there, when a voice screams:

"How much coin have you got, corpse?!" A group of thieves appear and before they know, the boys are in a serious fight with armed thieves. "This is the end" Fabio thinks. But suddenly something changes inside him, his fear is gone and the adrenaline is rushing through his body. A thief tries to stab him but in a reflex Fabio grabs his knife, block and counters by stabbing his enemy in his shoulder. Shocked by what he did Fabio looks at the dead body. "Gaaargh!" the sound of the last thief going down. Fabio looks up, and there's Jegor, standing there catching his breath with three bodies lying on the ground. "Don't worry, they're not dead" Jegor says, "But I'm sure they'll lay here for a couple of hours". Fabio has never seen Jegor like this before. "Come on" says Jegor "Rob them, they must have loads of stuff… Jeez, what's wrong with me, Fabio are you alright?" "Yes, I… I'm fine, just a bit shocked" Fabio answers. They rob the thieves and quickly carry the goods to the warehouse.

They're walking back to the port of Ancona

Fabio: "What happened back there?"

Jegor: "Thieves, bad thieves. Trying to rob 'and if they had to' kill us"

Fabio: "Do things like this happen more often in Ancona?"

Jegor: "How am I supposed to know?"

Fabio: "Well, the way you were looking around and how you handled them, tells me you know more about Ancona than I do."

Jegor: "Damn you're good, I handled the thieves like I handle any fight, but I know not much more about Ancona than you do"

Fabio: "But you were unarmed! They were armed with weapons and…" Jegor interrupts him

Jegor: "You weren't unarmed, were you? You had a knife, you used it quite skilled. How did you get it?"

Fabio: "What, the knife?"

Jegor: "That's not just a knife Fabio, let me see... Wow, that's a real high quality Combat Knife, used by only the most skilled fighters! Where the hell did you get that from?"

Fabio: "It was a present from father… for my 14th birthday. He taught me how to use it in combat, but I never understood why"

Jegor: "Well, I guess the training helped, because the way you blocked was perfect and that counterattack was brilliant."

Fabio: "But I didn't kill him"

Jegor: "Because you're not a fighter"

Fabio: "But how did you knock those thieves down so easily?"

Jegor: "One: I dodged as much as I could, causing them to accidently hit each other. Two: I've been fighting ever since I was 12, I know how to fight"

Jegor: "I'm pretty sure though you can beat me in an unarmed fight"

Fabio: "How, how can I be better at fighting than you?"

Jegor: "Your legs, with just a bit of training one kick in my face will knock me down"

They've arrived at the port. The captain is looking very proud. "Hey!" he shouts "Come and take a look at what I caught!" They take a look at some big fishes. "Caught by no-one but me" he says proud. "Well I don't know what you guys are gonna do, but I'm gonna cook some fish" "Damn, he right" Fabio says, "I'm hungry, and it's getting dark" "Let's go and have dinner on the boat than!" says Jegor.

While they're having dinner:

Captain: "We're leaving tomorrow, end of the morning"

Fabio: "Can we take a better look at Ancona tomorrow than?"

Captain: "Sure, just be here at the end of the morning"

Fabio: "Great, I hope I don't get lost"

Captain: "You might consider using the viewpoints to get a better view of the city, maybe draw a map or something."

Fabio: "Hmm, sounds like a good idea, what about you Jegor?"

Jegor: "What? Oh sorry, I was enjoying my fish. Ehm yeah, sounds good"

They finish their meal and go to bed.

The next day Jegor and Fabio explore more of Ancona.

Fabio: "Jegor, we need some new clothes"

Jegor: "What for?"

Fabio: "To make us look more like sailors"

Jegor: "Hmm, you're right, there's a tailor."

They talk to the tailor and after some discussions the boys have finally made their choice: A white-grey jacket, and a belt for Fabio for his knife.

Fabio: "Perfect for hiding and keeping weapons and armour, now lets do a little race"

Jegor: "Hmm, that viewpoint over there?"

Fabio: "Fine, I didn't know you could free run?"

Jegor: "I can, but I'm sure you're way faster and better than me."

Fabio: "Lets test that out than, Ready? GO!"

They run and climb over the rooftops as fast as they can. Fabio runs over the rooftops, over there! "If I climb on to that building now, it will be a lot easier to get on the viewpoint" he thinks. He climbs on the warehouse and runs towards the viewpoint, "Almost there!"

In one last jump Fabio grabs a ledge on the viewpoint. On top of the viewpoint he notices that he has won the race. Jegor shows up 60 seconds after Fabio reached the top.

"You should draw a sort of map of each city you visit, use viewpoints like this one to get a better view of them.

"That sounds like a great idea, because I like the view up here" Fabio answers.

"But c'mon, we should get down and explore some more of Ancona".

They climb back down and roam a bit through Ancona when suddenly a man appears out of nowhere. He runs really fast towards Fabio and Jegor and pushes Fabio aside.

"Heya, watch what y… My wallet! GET BACK HERE!"

Fabio picks up a rock from the ground as he screams, with a perfect throw the rock hits the knee of the man, causing him to stumble and fall of a balcony. This gives Fabio just enough time to catch up with the thief. He chases the man but he's not fast enough, or maybe he is. The thief is struggling with free running because his knee's hurting from the rock, in an attempt to wall jump he loses his balance and falls down into a haystack. Jegor (Who had followed them from the ground) is standing next to the haystack.

Jegor: "Well well, what do we have here, a thief who is not so good at what he does, hmm? Let me see your face"

Jegor is surprised as he recognises the face of the thief.

The thief jumps out of the haystack and walks to Fabio who has come down.

Thief: "Here, your wallet… By the gods are you… No, it can't be

Fabio: "What, Speak!?"

Thief: "You must be Fabio, Fabio Auditore!"

Fabio: "Amelio, Fabio _Amelio_. Auditore is not my name."

A guard has spotted the thief and walks towards the men.

Thief: "What! You are no proud member of…" Jegor interrupts him

Jegor: "Hey watch it there man! I'm warning you"

Thief: "I don't have to take that from you"

Jegor: "Oh I would take it if I were y…

The guard stops the 'fight' between the two

Guard: "Wait I know you thiefyou're coming with me"

Thief: "Ah shut up Stronzo!"

Guard: "That's it, out with it! You come with me. Oh you're in big trouble scum."

Fabio: "What was that all about… Jegor? Jegor?

But apparently Jegor is more than 5 steps ahead of Fabio.

Jegor: "Over here, at the blacksmith! We'd like to buy some leather armor please"

Smith: "I'm afraid I don't have much of armor for you right now."

_He notices Fabio, something changes as he looks him into the eyes_

Smith: "I might still have something else you like, ehm where are they. Ah there you go sir, two fine gauntlets." Jegor: "But what about Fabio?"

Smith: "I have something else for you sir, here they might first require some… 'Improvements' I can't tell you what's in the bag, sorry. I hope you'll find out how it works" He winks as he speaks to Fabio.

They pay the blacksmith and return to the port.

The captain is screaming orders to everyone and looks stressed. "Just calm down Roko, the storm is…" "Shut up about calming down we've got to away as fast as we can!"

The captain gives orders to Fabio and Jegor because he thinks there's a storm coming up and if they leave now they will make to Zadar in one piece.

Within 30 minutes they're of. But they are late, to late.

Captain: "Fabio, Jegor make sure the boat doesn't collapse! If you see repairable damage repair it at once, but most of all TRY NOT TO LOSE YOURSELF!"

Fabio and Jegor secure everything they can but there's a bigger problem

Jegor: "PIRATES ON STARBOARD!"

Captain: "Ready… FIRE!

Fabio fires the cannons together with Jegor

Captain: "OH BOYS, I Forgot to tell you who I am: CAPTAIN ROKO!

Fabio+Jegor "Roko!?"

They knew that name. It was famous name in Zadar

Fabio: "Captain?" "Call me Roko for now!"

Roko: "YEEARGH, I will DEFEAT you or DIE TRYING!"

Jegor: "Shit, they've got guns… and crossbows… with burning bolts!"

Roko: "But we have Maria!" "Fabio, get the big cannon thing"

Fabio gets Maria, A big or even huge ginormous cannon with two crossbows on each side of her. Both the cannon and the crossbows use special explosive like ammunition.

Jegor: "Holy mother of god!"

Roko: "Impressive eh? Ezio and I made it a few years ago!"

Fabio: "Ezio?! But how…" "Sorry boy no time"

Roko: "Load, Ready, FIRE!"

They fire… and hit a critical one that causes their enemy to sink, but some of the pirates jump aboard. They fight of the pirates and sail out of the storm.

Captain Roko has calmed down and is a Captain again.

Captain: "Call me captain again boys the storm is over. We'll be in Zadar in an hour or so"

That hour felt like two weeks for Fabio, when they are back in Zadar and everything is done it is 7:30 AM. Fabio undresses himself in the dormitory, and falls in deep sleep.


	3. Out of the Animus

**Out of the Animus… 2.5**

R: "Wayne. Wayne? Wayne! Come on get out! WAYNE! Oh god no"

It's 2020, Rebecca Crane is 35 years old, and very concerned about Wayne.

"HHHAH!" Wayne Foxman awakens out of the Animus.

W: "Arh, how long have I been in there?"

R: "For over 2 Sequences"

W: "What!?"

R: "Why were you in there anyway? I told you not to do that anymore!"

W: "*Sigh* I just wanna be part of your team, like Desmond was!"

R: "But Desmond knew what he was doing, and besides you're way too young"

W: "I'm 17 come on…"

"Rebecca, I… oh" Shaun has entered the room, he looks at Rebecca and Wayne. "Let me handle this Rebecca" He sais "Yeah It's late I'll leave you guys alone"

S: "Wayne, what were you doing in the Animus?"

W: "I erm, I… I was trying to access virtual training"

S: "Well Wayne, next time you might want to remember that the VTR is heavily secured"

W: "Oh, I sorry, I just wanted…"

S: "It doesn't matter, but what were you doing in those memories, how did you manage to get it up and running in the first place?"

W: "Well I just lied down and connected that needle to my arm"

S: "Now whose memories did you access?"

W: "The ones from Auditore" "You mean Ezio his memories?"

W: "No Fabio, Fabio Auditore da Venezia"

S: "WHAT!? But…"

W: "What is it?"

S: "Wayne, I think that you are perfectly capable of joining us, because we've been trying to access those memories for moths"

W: "Let me guess, you need someone with the same bloodline to access the memories, and without my uncle it all becomes very hard"

S: "That's right, so we are looking for some link in Ezios memories, something that connects Fabios memories to his. But we can't find anything"

W: "Well, since Desmond was my uncle I'm able to Access Fabio"

S: "What did you do with Fabio once you got in?"

W: "First I skipped to 1506 and did the first two Sequences, then I fell asleep"

S: "You shouldn't use the Animus for too long Wayne, That's dangerous; you know what happened to your uncle"

W: "Yes, that's true…"

Silence, Wayne is staring at the sofa-like device in front of him. 'The Animus 2.5' an improved version of the original Animus made by Abstergo. The Animus, a machine that allows people to access, watch and 'relive' their ancestors' memories. This is useful for getting to know your ancestors or just having fun. The Animus was a sofa with a digital screen and amazing and stuff, it was only used by Abstergo for evil purpose. 'Animus 2.0' was a lot better and efficient, but also not completely safe, with the bleeding effect and glitches it was a dangerous machine. But now there was the '2.5' enhanced on all points, but still with the bleeding effect. Wayne had used the Animus before but not long enough to experience the bleeding effect.

"Shaun?"

S: "Yes?"

W: "What's the Bleeding Effect"

S: "Well, where should I begin? The bleeding effect is the main side effect caused by the Animus. It's caused because of the direct connection between the Animus itself and the person using it. See, when you use the Animus it's making contact with you, your brain, everything. You are constantly using your brain in a digital environment, and because the DNA of you and your ancestors match; the memories and skills, everything bleeds into your head. Why do you think Desmond was able to free run? He was not that agile, but because he used Altair and Ezio he learned it"

W: "Wow"

S: "Now it's 23:50 so you should go to sleep"

W: "But it's Saturday"

S: "True, but tomorrow I'll give you your first lesson to become one of us… to become an Assassin"

W: "OH! Really! Thank you Shaun!"

S: "Good night"

W: "Night"

Wayne walks upstairs to his bedroom, he's glad that Rebecca and Shaun decided to 'adopt' him. His mother would be visiting in a month, his father would visit him tomorrow. "Oh I hope he's proud when he sees I'm gonna join the Assassins" he thinks.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE…*

Wayne turns off his alarm. 6:00 AM, it's cold in his room. The sky is getting brighter and the clouds slowly move towards the north. Apparently Wayne forgot to shut his window yesterday. "Jeez" he thinks "Damn cold in here." A cold breeze makes Wayne feel like he's freezing. The October temperatures and weather erase the last few yellow leafs from the trees. .Wayne shuts his window, takes a shower and gets dressed. When he stands outside he takes a look at their small house near villa Auditore. Shaun and Rebecca decided to buy it after Desmond had died. The streets of Monteriggioni are empty at this hour. "No shit" Wayne thinks "Who leaves his warm house at 6:20 AM with a temperature like this?"

He looks for Shaun but he can't find him. "BOO!" Shaun reveals himself by jumping out of a bush. "Jeez! Shaun what the…?" Wayne almost paralysed by hearing that sound. "Got ya" Shaun answers. "Well Wayne you failed test one" "Huh, but why…?" Wayne's attempt to look confident failed. "You weren't aware, Wayne Foxman" Wayne: *Sighs* "Come on, Monteriggioni is like the safest place in Italy do I really have to be so aware?" Wayne realises at once that that was a stupid question. "Oh no, not at all" Shaun answers "That's also the reason we constantly have to hide and why we built our laboratory like 50 meters underground". Wayne sighs: "Sarcasm". "Abstergo is still looking for us Wayne, because apparently saving the world was not enough. So we always have to be aware" Shaun continues: "But don't be sad we're gonna teach it you… inside the Animus"

They go inside and walk downstairs into the lab. Wayne enters the Animus 2.5 but doesn't get in sync with Fabio. "What, what is this?" he asks "Where am I?"


	4. Learning the Ropes N back in the machine

**Learning the Ropes**

"Calm down Wayne, it's alright" Shaun answers "You are in the Virtual Training Room, the thing you tried to access in the first place." Wayne is starting to get nervous: "Why is there no environment around me, and why cant I get in sync with Fabio?" his tone sounds both curious and scared at the same time. "Because Wayne, you are in VTR, and VTR has no environment, only the digital lines of the Animus… 2.5. Because the rest is not necessary for your training."

"So Shaun, what am I gonna do. Is it something awesome?" "No, you are gonna learn to control the Animus" "But I…"

"You might have survived the first two sequences but that has been pure luck. So now I'll show you how to use any form of movement in 2.5" so lets get started. Wayne completes his free run training and learns all the controls and ways to move around. After many hours of both virtual and regular muscle training he goes to sleep, gets up at 6:00AM takes a shower eats breakfast and then enters the Animus 2.5. however Shaun also feels like joining up with Wayne in Virtual Training. He finds Rebecca in the lab and asks:

S: "Rebecca, do you know what we did with the old parts of Animus2.0?"

R: "Don't know, I think I left them in the scrap chest"

Shaun sighs deeply and thinks: "You've got to be kidding me there's no way I'm going to ask HER for help" and he takes a seat at his working place.


	5. Still dreaming of Venice

**Continuing Sequence 2: Still dreaming of Venice**

It is 1:00PM, the sun shines in Zadar and it's warm, too warm if for Fabio. He awakens with one hell of a headache. He tries to stand up but unfortunately he fails. A second attempt however succeeds. He notices a small package on the almost collapsed table. "Strange" he thinks "I can't remember anyone carrying a package with him." "Ahh", he suppresses the impulse to vomit. He notices a small note glued to the package, it sais:

"You should open your gift. Sincerely The Enlightened… PS: PTO Fabio takes a look at the other side of the note. It has a strange mark on it. "Strange, where have I seen this before?" "well if it tells me to open it, I'll open it then" he opens the package and sees… "Clothes?" he sais out loud. A jacket, nobleman shirts, trousers and boots. "hey, I know these! My father used to wear the same ones when he was my age" It was great that 'The enlightened" had sent him clothes but who were they? What did they want with him? He doesn't have much time to think about it as Captain Roko yells from above: "Jeez you have been asleep since 7:30 man, get up! "Shut up" Fabio growls. He puts on his new clothes as he thinks of the package the blacksmith gave him in Ancona. "I should open it, maybe it's an addition to what 'The Enlightened' sent me' He shakes his head, of course not! Why would it? Stupid thoughts. But when he opens the package he is stunned, the package contains: some leather strips, 2 leather belts, a weapon belt that perfectly fits in his new jacket and… an amor piece the same one his father wears! And a map from Italia… "HEY! Hurry up Fab-Io!" Jegor yells "Don't worry Jack-er!" Fabio anserws

MORE COMING SOON


End file.
